lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Year Long Disaster
Year Long Disaster is a Hard rock band from Los Angeles, California. Band History The band had its beginnings in 2003 when guitarist and singer Daniel Davies, son of Dave Davies of The Kinks, met bassist Rich Mullins of Karma to Burn in a Hollywood grocery store; at the time Mullins was having drug problems and was homeless. Within a week, the two were friends, living in an apartment together, often going on drinking or crack bingeshttp://www.yearlongdisaster.com/. Over the next 7 months they spent time in drug rehabilitation and halfway houses. In November of 2004, they went to the Scene Bar in Glendale, California to see a band called Hours and Minutes with drummer Brad Hargreaves of Third Eye Blind fame (unbeknownst to the band at the time). Daniel and Rich asked Brad to have a jam. Around that time Third Eye Blind was asked to play as the Kinks on the show American Dreams. Brad was intrigued with the fact that Davies was son of the Kinks' real-life lead guitarist, and the two became friends and continued jamming under the name of Year Long Disaster. They eventually started gigging locally in Los Angeles and caught the eye of Mark Needham, producer for The Killers. They then recorded an EP and began touring nationwide, increasing in popularity. In 2007 they signed a recording contract with Volcom Entertainment and release their debut full length album. The self-titled release hit the stores on October 9th 2007. They were named one of the best new bands for 2008 in the artists to watch feature in Rolling Stone Magazine. They most recently won the Yahoo! User's Choice for the month of December 2007. In 2008 Year Long Disaster appeared on the Iron Maiden tribute album Maiden Heaven with a cover of Iron Maiden's first single Running Free. On August 17th, 2009, it was confirmed that the band had begun working on their second albumIn the studio: Year Long Disaster are recording their new album with Nick Raskulinecz in Los Angeles. Titled Black Magic; All Mysteries Revealed it was released March 8, 2010. The band parted with drummer Hargreaves, due to his ongoing commitment to Third Eye Blind, later that same year, replacing him with Karma To Burn's Rob Oswald. In June 2010, Year Long Disaster toured Europe with all three members of Karma To Burn as part of the band.http://www.k2burn.com/news/year-long-tour-not-literally/ With singer/guitarist Davies next joining Karma To Burn on a July–August tour of Europe, the two groups seemed to be sharing identical lineups. With reports of a new K2B album featuring Davies due in 2011 and Davies' face being added to Karma To Burns website, it is believed, though not yet officially confirmed, the bands have merged. Touring Year Long Disaster has toured nationally with Motörhead, Foo Fighters, Clutch, The Riverboat Gamblers, Totimoshi, The Sword, Valient Thorr, Turbonegro and The Cult Year Long Disaster has toured the UK and Europe with Viking Skull, Velvet Revolver, Turbonegro, and Exile Parade. Discography * Year Long Disaster (2007) * Black Magic; All Mysteries Revealed (2010) References External links *Official Site *MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia